Revenge isn't so sweet
by ZePigletBeMeh
Summary: Natasha Daley is a 14-year-old girl with a dramatic life. After an attack at Sundown High School, she learns to survive as a demigod with help from Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. What will happen when she is chosen for a quest? Natasha's P.O.V. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge isn't so sweet – a PJO Fan-Fiction**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do **not **own PJO or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.

_A/N: This is my very first fan-fiction, so please don't expect it to be perfect. The whole story will be told in the point of view of my own character, Natasha. Please leave a review (flames not appreciated)! Now, the story begins._

My overly-decorated alarm clock woke me up at 6:00am, but I really did not need an electronic device to tell me when I should be awake. Normally, my nightmares do that, but strangely I slept peacefully. Huh. Never thought I'd say _peacefully_ in my life.

I slammed the palm of my hand onto the button that stopped the world's most annoying clock from screaming at me. Groggily, I rolled out of bed and staggered over to my closet. As I opened the smooth wooden door, an amazing thought occurred. It was the last day of school. No work until after the summer break. No dramatic, stuck-up girls to tease me after this one day. No more of the demonic Ms Fern!

With those beautiful thoughts lingering my brain, I tugged on a crimson tank top and some white skinny jeans. I practically skipped around my room while gathering the objects required for that day: a pencil case that consisted of multiple pens and pencils, a ruler and an eraser, my English book and my Algebra textbook.

Then, the lady who had bugged me for years called up to me, "NATASHA DALEY, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Here are some facts about my incredibly rude step-mother, Deborah. She was born in Manhattan, a child of two alcoholics. Thirteen years ago, she married my father – a loyal, kind man with salt-and-pepper hair, grey eyes and a smile that always cheered me up. Deborah insisted upon caking her wrinkled face in vibrant shades of eye shadow, blush and lipstick, in order to 'preserve her youth'. Her jet black hair was always styled in a messy bun. The colours of her eyes were unknown, due to her hideous mauve contact lenses. Overall, Deborah was basically a clown with creepy eyes and a bad fashion sense – a rude one of that, too.

"Coming, Deb!" I yelled down to her, rather-the-opposite-of-enthusiastically. As usual, I jumped on the banister and slid down, impressing my younger sibling more than my obnoxious step-mother. Before an hour's lecture on how sliding down a banister could result in a broken limb commenced, I grabbed a slice of toast, my bag and my shoes and darted out of my house door.

Ever met someone who said that multi-tasking was easy? Well, I can honestly say that they were lying, because eating a disgusting slice of toast while running and pulling on a pair of sneakers is not.

In 18 minutes, I arrived at Sundown High School. Too late did I realise that I had 90 minutes until school actually started, and that those 90 minutes would be spent with Ashley Tram and Chelsea Bar. Ah, the fun we would have.

- (In the English Classroom, 2 hours later) -

"Class, please take your seats. Turn to page 147 in your books, once you are seated. Oh, and Miss Daley? Come with me, dear," my not-so-sweet English teacher, Ms Fern, addressed the class sweetly. When Ms Fern talked kindly to us, we knew to be scared. When Ms Fern asked to talk privately to a student, we knew to be scared, too. A combination of both petrified every student at Sundown.

Ms Fern had silky grey hair and startling dark eyes. A fake smile was plastered on the witch's face, her yellow fangs bearing. She wore a grey pinstripe business suit that hugged her skinny, tall body. This description may make her sound like a typical teacher, but she freaks everyone out.

When we stopped walking, we were at the gymnasium. Ms Fern reached into her trouser pocket, and I expected a dozen detention slips to come out. Instead, an ornate broach was pulled out. My mysterious English teacher whispered, "I have her," into a miniature opal in that was placed in the centre of the broach. She took a few steps back. I knew that I was lacking a lecture for that day.

Suddenly, Ms Fern's hair caught fire, but there was neither an inferno nor lighter in sight. Her fangs extended and became pearl white, but the creep's smile became more of a smirk. Other than that, she was still the evil lady I was introduced to in eighth grade.

My rebellious side had the nerve to mutter, "So you are a vampire..."

The ancient demon cackled at that comment. "A vampire? Is that what you mortals consider my kind? I am an _empousa_, you imbecile! Daughter of the goddess Hecate herself! I am no measly stereotype, child of Nemesis! Now, let me feast upon your flesh and blood. I haven't had a decent meal since that son of Morpheus."

Before I could blink, a large gash appeared on my arm, its liquid oozing from the wound, matching my tank top. I was losing so much blood that I felt dizzy, and crumpled shortly after. I thought that I was dying.

As I bled, a wail came from the vampire's mouth. I saw her figure transform into a pile of golden dust. The last thing I saw was two pairs of eyes gazing down at me, one pair sea-green and the other pair stormy grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge isn't so sweet – a PJO Fan-Fiction**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own PJO or Heroes of Olympus. An amazing author named Rick Riordan does.

_A/N: I will try to update this story whenever possible. I would like to thank Guest_Charlie and Wilhelm Wigworthy for kindly reviewing the previous chapter to this fan-fiction. Your comments really meant a lot to me. Anyways, on with the story!_

Peace does not exist in my mind, after all. The fiery-haired vampire – no, _empousa_ – haunted me during my unconsciousness. Her threats were very brutal, but the last thing she said was too intricate for anyone to comprehend.

_Scales are bitter, Scales are sweet,_

_Upon the aquatic owl the demon wishes to eat._

_Magic's child avenges Time,_

_Yet the ironic couple are not the victims of the crime._

_Insanity inhabits the depths of darkness,_

_And love shall reunite with the so-called heartless._

- ( - ) -

When my eyelids opened, I almost screamed. I was _flying_. While screaming, I scrambled back, but I got a clearer view as I did so. Sadly, I was not flying, and I was in fact on a flying chariot that was being pulled by a Pegasus.

Wait, _WHAT?_

Two tanned, tall and athletic people turned around to face me, hand in hand. The boy had raven black, messy hair and eyes the colour of the sea. The girl's intelligent, grey eyes stared into mine, her curly blond hair flailing in the wind. Both of them wore orange tee-shirts and leather necklaces, and they both looked... calm. Obviously, they were aware of the whole winged horse and bronze chariot situation.

My vision began to blur, and my grip on the chariot loosened. Just as I was about to fall, the blonde caught me. She reminded me of a stereotypical California girl, with her tanned skin and blonde hair, though her eyes were calculating and intimidating. I honestly was shocked that people considered blonde-haired girls dumb after laying my eyes on her. The words on her shirt read, 'Camp Half-Blood' in a foreign language.

"You must be a half-blood. Chiron gave us specific details on your location, and mortals would not have been harmed by the _empousa_," she explained to me. _Half-blood? Mortals? _She must have been talking in the strange language, but the words seemed familiar. I thought about my previous nightmares. They sounded just like them.

"Whoa there, Wise Girl. Let's not use technical terms with the newcomer yet, eh? My name is Percy Jackson, and my girlfriend," the raven haired boy gestured to the female who recently referred to be as a word in the 'Jibber-ish' dictionary, "is called Annabeth Chase. We're half-bloods – demigods – like you," Percy introduced. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and asked me, "Surely those terms are familiar to you, right?"

"Uh... Sort of..." I replied, though truthfully, they were. The amount of times I had heard of them titles in my lifetime is remarkable. How did these strangers know who I was rather than myself? "Can you please explain what the heck happened at my school? And where we are? And what the difference between a vampire and an _empousa _is?" I continued to ask questions until Percy made an over-exaggerated yawning movement.

"Well, firstly, your English teacher was a monster, who had been stalking you for a while. Secondly, we are flying over the Sargasso Sea. And finally, the difference between a vampire and an _empousa _is-" Annabeth was cut off by an extra loud whistle of the wind.

"Oh, Hades..." Percy muttered as he tackled Annabeth and me to the chariot wall. The Pegasus that pulled our chariot was free-falling with us, his eyes closed. I was about to scream when my body hit a surface that felt like cement. Salt poured into my eyes and I could not breathe. I was underwater.

A second later, air returned to my lungs. Annabeth and I sat shivering and gasping for air, though Percy did not seem bothered by the fact that we just plunged into the water from about 50 feet in the air. In fact, he wasn't even _wet_. He had strong, muscular arms around Annabeth, who stifled numerous coughs and splutters.

"Why aren't we dead and how are you dry?" I snapped at the couple, who, yet again, did not seem fazed by my inquisitive attitude.

"Well, you see, my dad is Poseidon, so I have the ability to breathe underwater and stuff. Annabeth's mum is Athena, so she is really smart and wise and anything that covers being a 'brainiac'," a very guilty-looking Percy confessed, rubbing Annabeth's back. Unlike me, she had a boyfriend to comfort her when she almost fell to her death.

"I might as well introduce myself. My name is Natasha Daley, and I have never met my mum, who I'm guessing backs up the whole 'demigod' theory," I rambled on about my family and life, while they patiently sat and listened.

"Nemesis..." I heard Annabeth whisper. Wasn't that what vampire lady called me? A child of Nemesis or something?

"That's what the _empousa _said I was a daughter of. How in the name of God did you figure that out?" I asked. I was intrigued by the fact that a girl who I had only known for a couple of hours knew more about my life than I did.

"You sounded very vengeful when you spoke. Nemesis is the goddess of revenge. There are dozens of gods and goddesses, Greek and Roman. When we get to camp, you will learn all about them," Annabeth answered, confident with her opinion. How come _she _could be all calm?

The claustrophobic sphere of oxygen that the three of us sat in jerked up, and shortly we could see the wooden docks of a port. Charleston. I knew the place well.

Percy groaned as we got out of the water, presumably because he was being forced to leave his father's domain. But judging by the exact same expression that Annabeth's face presented, their dismay was for another reason. I mentally added that to my List-Of-Things-That-I-Would-Probably-Never-Understand-In-My-Life.

Before I had the opportunity to ask Annabeth (Percy didn't strike me as the smart type of guy) why she and her boyfriend held grudges against Charleston, an iron collar was clasped around my neck. Percabeth – you know, Percy and Annabeth's names combined – had rings of solid metal around their necks, too.

Percy spat out something very un-Percy-like, "Ugh. Let us go, you witch. Ever heard of the phrase, 'Forgive and Forget', Kelli?"

_A/N: So? Did you like this chapter? Please review it! Constructive criticism would be appreciated, but no flames, please._


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge isn't so sweet – a PJO fan-fiction**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own PJO and Heroes of Olympus, I do not, and all credit for both of the series belongs to Rick Riordan.

_A/N: Again, I would like to thank all reviewers for their encouraging comments. As I receive homework on a regular basis, I will not be as frequent when it comes to updating, but I promise that I try to whenever possible. The people who read my work are truly amazing. _

Every movement I made resulted in a cool sensation shooting down my spine, forcing me to shiver. Kelli, the vampire who placed these incredibly uncomfortable collars around our necks, consistently gloated to Percy and Annabeth about how, after many years, they were finally hers to dine upon.

Waves of flames rested upon Kelli's scalp, licking her violet-tinted skin. Her blood-red lips changed shape as insulting words exited her mouth. At that moment, I could not catch a glimpse of her eyes, but I was sure that they would appear supernatural. The strangest aspect of her appearance was her attire – she was wearing a cheerleader's outfit that read: _Goode High School_. _Empousai_ and cheerleading do not relate.

During Kelli's lecture on foolish demigods, I heard the words, "I have died twice at your hands. Three times is _sooo_ un-cool." How is it possible to die more than once? I doubted even monsters could return from the Underworld.

"Actually, we didn't kill you the second time. It was literally impossible for us to vaporize you in Tartarus..." Annabeth's confident voice faltered, as if she was remembering a tragic event. Percy muttered, "Rest in peace, Bob." Who is Bob? Or, should I say, who was he?

"Ugh, that overgrown janitor. His broom might just be the deadliest weapon alive. But, as you said, Percy, he is dead. Gone. Deceased," Kelli reminded infuriated Percy, whose jaw was clenched, "Oh, and look! We're here! Welcome to my _new _master's palace!"

Towering over us was a beautifully designed structure. We stood before a black marble palace with electric purple crystals emerging from every turret. Aeolic-styled columns flanked a gravel path. Symbols were engraved in the walls, magic flowing around them. You didn't need _High Voltage _signs in order to identify how dangerous this palace really was. I couldn't help but gape at this architectural masterpiece. Neither could Annabeth.

Two tall iron doors swung open, inviting us to our doom.

- (Haley Riordan owns Kelli's New Master, by the way.)-

"Kelli! I see you have brought me some prisoners. Oh, those iron collars won't be necessary," a boy with brown hair and a freckled face exclaimed with a devilish grin plastered on his pale face. For the master of an evil vampire, the boy looked pretty relaxed. He wore khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt, along with Greek-style sandals. "Alas, you won't be staying here long. I have promised my dear Kelli a filling meal for tonight. My name is Alabaster Torrington, and my mother is Hecate, the goddess of Magic. And you are?"

"Master, I present you Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase and, uh, another demigod," Kelli introduced.

"My name is Natasha Daley, and I have absolutely no idea as to what I am doing here," I informed Alabaster through gritted teeth.

"Kelli, you have done me proud. I do not remember seeing Miss Daley on the battlefield during the war, though, so why did you gather her along with the Olympus big-shots?" Alabaster asked Kelli.

"My lord, Percy and Annabeth were caring for her. Perhaps Natasha possesses valuable information that we could use against Camp Jupiter," Kelli smirked, while Percy scowled at the _empousa_.

"Kelli, Natasha is an innocent girl who was being attacked by a sibling of yours. She did nothing wrong, so let her go, or you will experience the sensation of Celestial Bronze piercing your skin once more," Percy's vengeful side threatened a shocked Kelli. I was surprised that Percy could sound so... dangerous.

"Kelli, just take them to the cells before Mr Jackson gets a little too angry," Alabaster ordered, and with that, we were escorted underground.

I received a cell of my own, while Percy and Annabeth shared a smaller, more uncomfortable one. Sulphurous air surrounded us, along with the smell of rancid flesh. If we were to be locked in those claustrophobic rooms for a few hours, I decided to spring a few questions on the love-birds, who were passionately kissing in the corner of their cell. Gross.

"Uh, guys? Can I ask a few questions, please? I'm still really confused with the whole concept of being a demigod," I quietly asked, hoping not to sound too interruptive.

"Sure. Ask away, Natasha. We're all ears," Percy politely replied, his muscular arms pulling Annabeth into a close embrace. How two people could be so calm about death, I will never know.

"Firstly, what percentage of American Population do demigods make up?" Trying to find out as much as possible about your hidden identity in a few minutes was not an easy task.

"Well, we don't really know, Natasha. I'm guessing roughly 2%, judging by the amount of half-bloods at camp. But our kind is often targeted by monsters and other hell spawn, so we die pretty easily," Annabeth explained, and quickly added, "Not like you should be worried about that, though."

"Secondly, how are you not freaking out? We're going to _die_."

"Try taking a walk through Tartarus. You learn to appreciate how long you have survived as godly offspring. We have expected our deaths since we arrived at camp," Percy spoke in a low, powerful voice as thoughts painful thoughts entered by brain.

"So, you aren't annoyed that someone of your kind brought you here to die?" They were fearless. Not even death frightened them. I admired them more than anybody else I have met.

"Oh, we're mad alright. That war happened over two years ago, yet that son of a gorgon wants revenge. Kronos is dead. He is never going to resurrect. Never trust Hecate, Natasha," a rock hit Annabeth's cell wall at a great speed, resulting in a loud echo.

"What war? Alabaster mentioned a battlefield. Just tell me all about-," I was cut off by a bellow from the floor above.

"DINNER TIME!"

_A/N: I am really sorry for not updating in a long time. Inspiration only occasionally grows on trees, for poems and drawings and things like that. I promise to write more often, because this is what I love to do, and people have been demanding more chapters. Ze Piglet would like to give a virtual waffle to everyone who has read this story. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge isn't so sweet – a PJO fan-fiction**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, much to my dismay, but I shall get my hands on them! Tee hee... I can dream. Well, everybody's got a dark side. :D

_A/N: I apologise for a fairly unadventurous plot so far. Alabaster had to be included, though. Thank you for all of your amazing reviews, too. I'm too lazy to list the names of the people who reviewed the previous chapters, so I'm going to say one huge thank you instead. Well, I just did. On with the story; this hopefully will not seem boring._

And that was the cure for Percy, Annabeth and I to head upstairs for dinner. Each of our faces shared the same expression: _Isn't there supposed to be a guard, or something, to escort us upstairs? _I considered bolting for the exit. After all, this was the opportune moment to escape the gloomy, damp venue of our captivity.

_CLINK! CLINK!_

A scrawny boy with dark, tousled hair stumbled down the dungeon steps, chains trailing behind him. He whispered, "Master insisted that you wear these. They will prevent you from running away." I was glad that I decided not to escape. We were given a pair of ankle shackles each, which we were to wear to dinner. Trip hazard? Absolutely.

- (In the dining hall) -

"Ah, splendid. Sit down. We have saved you the best seats in the hall," Alabaster gestured to three flamboyant chairs. Curious as to the comfort it would bring me, I sat down on the far left seat. The lush velvet warmed my body, causing my shoulders to slump. Was preparation for death usually this exotic?

Vast assortments of delicacies were spread along a mahogany table, including white-chocolate-coated raspberries – my favourite treat. Sometimes my father would coat the fruit in white chocolate. Somehow, I knew that this food was not for the prisoners. In fact, _we _were the meal. Being eaten alive was not the way I pictured my life's end.

"Mr Valdez, I see you have outdone yourself with today's dinner. Kelli shall be feasting upon the demigods, while my half-blood comrades will eat your delicious food," Alabaster complimented the kid who escorted us out of our cells.

I took a second look at Valdez. He was small, with tanned skin and pointy ears. His soft brown eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Instantly, I knew to **never **keep possibly jeopardizing objects around him. Apart from the eyes, the Latino Elf looked pretty much like a normal teenager.

Annabeth and Percy were hiding something from me. Their fists were clenched and they appeared to be containing either a sigh of relief or a murderous threat. Perhaps they knew Valdez. By the end of my life – which was near – I would have a full list of things that I would never have been able to understand.

"Excuse us, Mr Torrington. We are just going to have a word with your chef," Percy growled, giving Valdez a glare that screamed _This-Is-Going-To-Be-Your-Last-Talk_. With that, they took off, leaving me with a dozen soldiers, Kelli and Alabaster.

A pang of anger entered my trail of thought. I wouldn't be coming to an end if it weren't for Percy and Annabeth. I could have been enjoying time with my father and half-sister. I could have been home.

Just then, a conversation started in my head:

"Leo, do explain why you are here. Your little chef façade is fascinating."

"Annabeth, please don't be mad. Kind of freaky..."

"Just answer her question, Leo."

"Ok, fine. Chiron and Mr D sent me on a mini-solo-quest to spy on Aladdin-Blaster Tiger-Town's army. Apparently, they want you dead, Perce."

"Uh, why is that, exactly?"

"It's something to do with the war against Kronos. We don't know about his reactions to the war with Gaia. Let's just pray to Nemesis that they're gonna fail."

"Actually, let's not. Leo, you kept insisting that your sacrifice to Nemesis was us falling into Tartarus. Percy and I are _never _going back there."

"Annabeth has a good point, Leo. Nemesis has never been in our favour, and unless Natasha is her daughter, Nemesis will just desert us demigods. Besides, she made her dead son, Nakamura, exchange an eyeball for some good luck in the Titan war. He died in that war, and Nemesis was helping the enemy."

"Whoa. Percy's becoming smart, eh? That's a first."

"Leo, are you going to bust us out or not?"

"Jeez, Annabeth, calm down! I've got a couple of pegasi and a chariot outside. While Freckles over there is toasting to his 'victory', I'll blow up every chair but the three awesome ones. Simple."

"There is an innocent demigod about to be devoured by flesh-eating demons, so this plan better work, Flame Boy."

"It sure will, Captain Kelp."

"I'm just going to ignore that last part."

The dialogue ended, and Percy and Annabeth returned to the table. They both had excellent poker-faces, because nobody roused any questions. But I knew what was going on, and I was prepared. If I could listen to other peoples' conversations on a regular basis, I would be able to have a fresh source of blackmail for every person I knew.

Somehow, I knew this related to my parentage. Was Nemesis aiding my ways of revenge? Hopefully, I would not have to pay an eye as tribute to my mother. Did I just consider the goddess of revenge my mother?

The words of the poem came back to me.

_Scales are bitter, Scales are sweet._

Nemesis' symbol is a set of scales. She can be bitter, but the outcome of revenge can be sweet. It made perfect sense.

_Upon the aquatic owl the demon wishes to eat._

Kelli wanted to dine upon Percy and Annabeth. Together, they made Percabeth. The sacred animal of Athena is the owl, and Poseidon is the god of the sea. Again, this was a fairly logical explanation of that line.

_Magic's child avenges Time._

How could someone avenge time? Oh, wait. Kronos was the titan lord of time. Presumably, the word 'time' was spelt with a capital 'T'. Alabaster is a child of Hecate – Magic – and would avenge Kronos.

_Yet the ironic couple are not the victims of the crime._

The fact that Annabeth and Percy are dating is ironic. I guessed that this line implied that they would live.

_Insanity inhabits the depths of darkness,_

_And love shall reunite with the so-called heartless._

Whatever those lines meant was a mystery. The contrast between the two key subjects in the last line made it even more difficult to comprehend.

Kelli looked starved. She stared at me, Annabeth and Percy like a dog would do at a bone. I could just picture her gnawing on my flesh as I wailed in agony, screaming for mercy. For reassurance, I glanced at the couple. As usual, they appeared to be calm. Annabeth gave me an apologetic smile. At least they would live.

"I have gathered my army here this evening to witness the deaths of three demigods of the opposite side. Our dearest _empousa_, Kelli, shall take their lives and feast upon their corpses. Only the life of one will be enough to satisfy our deceased leader, but the three of them played equal parts in the war. Kelli, do the honours," Alabaster gave the grave speech with a tremendous amount of pride in his voice. Kelli bared her fangs and poised for attack, facing Annabeth.

Suddenly, another voice echoed throughout the dining room's walls. This one was sarcastic and the voice of a comedian. Leo Valdez walked out of the kitchen and yelled, "FLAME ON, SUCKERS!"

_BOOM! _Two dozen chairs exploded as a calloused thumb hit a red button on a control panel, ejecting those who sat on them.

"Kelli, you fool! You told me that Valdez was innocent. You tricked me. Now, you must pay," Alabaster bellowed in rage, unsheathing a bronze sword a he did so. Before the _empousa _had the opportunity to plead for mercy, Alabaster drove the blade up her heart, piercing her violet skin and cheerleading uniform. A familiar golden powder surrounded the area where Kelli was brutally killed.

Unlike the last time an _empousa _died, the dust began to swirl, forming a portal to another dimension. Like a magnet would attract cobalt, the portal dragged Leo, Annabeth, Percy and I nearer to its entrance.

Cries exited the pool of darkness, causing Annabeth and Percy to drop to their knees. They did absolutely nothing to prevent entering the hellish dimension. In fact, they were cradling each other, tolerating the magnetic pull.

As soon as they were about to fall in, two abnormally tall men flew Superman-style out of the portal, pushing Percy and Annabeth out of the way. One of the men had silver, glowing skin, while the other wore armour that appeared to be made of a skin. The black hole sealed itself, leaving no spoils of what it was behind.

"We will always assist our – what was the word? Oh, yes. We will always be here to assist our friends," the taller man with the armour said.

"Friends needed Bob. Bob helps friends."

_A/N: What do you think? I apologise for any possible errors that I could have made. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge isn't so sweet – a PJO fan-fiction**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: The genius mind of Rick Riordan created both Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, along with other book series, too. I do not own anything that you recognise from his work. Alas, I am not Riordan.

_A/N: Howdy. So, if you've managed to make it this far into my fan-fiction, congratulations! Go and buy yourself a waffle or something rewarding. Thanks to the amazing reviews that I have been receiving, this story shall continue! I thought it would be nice to include our two favourite evil-turned-good heroes, and so I did._

_Ze Piglet will always be with you. :D_

Salty water streamed out of Annabeth's eyes. Percy's jaw dropped at the sight of the creatures. I, as usual, sat with a confused expression plastered on my face. Whatever relationship the lovebirds had with the tall people must have been special, as this was plain weird. Firstly, the sight of Annabeth crying floods of tears shocked me – she always managed to remain confident, no matter what the situation was. Apparently, I was wrong.

"Y-Y-You're a-alive..." She stuttered with her eyes focused on the strangers.

"Annabeth Chase, we are alive because of you. Tartarus is asleep, just like Gaia, only in a deeper trance. Your words of encouragement aided us on our journey to the mortal world. How the sun shines is remarkable. Anyways, Iapet- Bob said that you and Perseus required help. That is why we're here. You're welcome," I presumed that the taller man was smarter, as he spoke in the first person, unlike Mr Shiny-but-Simple.

"Bob, Damasen, thank you so much. We thought that you died down there. Your presence is real reassuring," Percy said while laughing, probably due to the surprise of reuniting with old friends. Since when did he learn to use big words like that?

"Cough cough, I'm here too, you know. Annabeth, Perce, are these your hell buddies? They're freaking huge! I don't mean in the fat way, but they're real tall. Yageddit?" Leo interrupted.

"Whatever, Repair Boy. Have you got the Argo II outside? Oh, and thanks for blowing the people up. Helped a lot," Percy must have said the last part with a hint of sarcasm, though I doubted that even _he _would have noticed it. On second thought, Percy knows big words, so I'm pretty sure that he knew.

"Well, I prefer 'Supreme Commander of the Awesome Argo II', but that works. And, yeah, it's outside. No problem, by the way," was Leo completely oblivious to the sarcasm? I will never understand that kid...

With that, we left to board the 'Argo II', whatever that was.

- (On board the Argo II) -

_CRASH!_

I knocked over one of the many bronze shields on the Argo II. Whoops.

The Argo II was a sizeable bronze trireme – roughly 200 feet in length. Surrounding the edges were bronze shields and cannons, which judging by Leo Valdez's little showdown were meant for exploding/flaming/life-threatening ballistae. An eccentric bronze figurehead, shaped like a dragon, was attached to the front of the ship. At the helm, Leo was managing an assortment of electronic panels, including a Wii stick and a Dubstep Sound System. Overall, the ship was odd, but really cool.

Where we were headed was a mystery to me. Annabeth and Percy were describing some sort of camp to Damasen and Bob in great detail. For a half-wit, Bob was an excellent listener. He sat cross-legged and nodded his head as they spoke, asking questions occasionally. I caught the words 'demigod', 'Greek and Roman', 'cabins' and 'train'.

Out of pure boredom, I decided make a summary of my day. _I woke up and went to school. My teacher transformed into an _empousa_. She tried to kill me. Percy and Annabeth saved my life. We got captured in Charleston at the hands of Kelli. Alabaster decided to dispose of us, and sent Leo Valdez to fetch us at the right time. Leo blew up Alabaster's army. Alabaster killed Kelli, whose dusty guts formed a portal of darkness. Two weird men came out of the portal and closed it, relieving Percy and Annabeth. We're on a huge trireme that is supposedly headed for a Camp where Greek and Roman demigods go to train and live in cabins._ That seemed fairly accurate to me.

"We're here, people – Camp Half-Blood, the Greek camp for demigods. Keep your valuables hidden, and don't fall off during the descent. That won't earn me a good rep. I just need to lower the white flags..." Leo announced, mimicking the voice of a game-show host.

"Does he always do that?" I asked the couple.

"Well, whenever we are on this boat with him, yes, he does. The guy is insane. But, seriously, keep your valuables to yourself. If the Stolls -" the Argo jerked upwards, resulting in numerous head-on collisions, "- see anything made of precious metal, it'll be gone before you can blink. Their dad is Hermes, god of thieves, so they're naturals when it comes to stealing," Annabeth finished while rubbing her head. She was lucky, unlike Percy, who face-planted onto the deck. Ouch.

"Uh, don't worry! Technical difficulties! The rest of the landing should go smoothly. Drakon skin dude, can you go grab Percy some amnesia? Face-planting hurts," Leo reassured, though he seemed uncertain himself. Rather than doubting Valdez, I hoped that there only was a minor technology error, as two crashes in one day would have been too much for me to handle.

A creak came from the direction of the figurehead. "Festus says that we will have landed in 2 minutes!" Leo translated. Did he refer to the dragon head as Festus? And since when did people speak Creak and Squeak?

Damasen returned from below-decks with a box of square-shaped food. Percy broke off a piece of one of the squares and chewed on it, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. After that, we all rushed to the side of the trireme to look at what was beneath us. A long island, perfect for a holiday destination, complete with a sparkling azure lake and lush green fields, lay in the middle of the ocean. As we lowered, people became visible. They were all surrounding the lake, waving at us. Every one of them was wearing an orange tee-shirt, identical to the ones that Percy and Annabeth wore. Presumably, the teenagers down there were demigods, too. The confusing thing was that none of them appeared to be concerned about the dangers of being a half-blood.

The Argo II landed next to the lake, where rope-ladders were unleashed. Everyone climbed down, and hugs were exchanged. In the front row of teenagers, I spotted a Native American girl with choppy hair and eyes like a kaleidoscope. Next to her was a blonde boy with icy blue eyes. Two identical boys smirked at me and began to murmur something to one another. I guessed that the identical kids were the Stolls.

A white horse galloped through the crows of campers, offering me a hand. Gratefully, I took it, and I was standing before approximately 60 curious teenagers. Their eyes were looking at Bob and Damasen, who Percy and Annabeth were introducing. A girl with frizzy red hair and paint-splattered jeans walked up to us. Her eyes, like Percy's, were an odd shade of green. She escorted the two giants to a mountainous terrain, pointing at different features of the camp as she did so.

Suddenly, everyone gasped and stared at me, pointing to my head. Instinctively, I glanced upwards, and saw a holographic pair of scales floating above my head. "Child, what is your name?" the horse asked. Before, I was so awestruck, I did not notice that the white horse was in fact a centaur. Waist up, he was a man with bushy hair and a gentle smile. He wore Greek armour and was armed with a bow. A sheath of arrows was slung over his left shoulder.

"Natasha... Natasha Daley..." I replied.

"Hail Natasha Daley, daughter of Nemesis, goddess of revenge!" Horse-man cheered.

"Hail Natasha Daley!" the campers chorused. Never before had I felt so welcomed and...normal. I was in an environment where I was not abnormal. People at the camp had been through the dramas and tragedies that I had.

A girl with auburn hair and pale skin jogged towards me, giving me a dazzling smile. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple – apparently natural, unlike Deborah's hideous contact lenses. In her eyes, I could tell that she held hatred against someone, and that revenge was not a difficult task for her to handle. Her sweet-or-not look was complimented with an onyx-studded nose piercing and a bronze axe.

"Hi, Natasha! I'm Ivy Winter, head counsellor of Cabin 16. You'll be staying there with me and Dan, our half brother. We'll get you settled in and then give you a tour of Camp Half Blood, okay? Great! Let's go!" Ivy introduced. I had been at the camp for, what, five minutes, and I already had a family. As we walked to Cabin 16, Ivy tripped up a bulky boy with short brown hair. "You're dead, Sherman," she muttered, and her smile resumed.

During the trek to Cabin 16, Ivy explained the history of the camp to me. They had won two wars and defeated two great prophecies, but lost many campers as they did so. Two names were mentioned a few times, and it was obvious that Ivy was fighting tears as she described them – their names were Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. From Ivy's words, I pictured two heroes who sacrificed themselves while fighting evil. She advised me to keep their names quiet, as deceased campers was a touchy subject.

We arrived at a group of cabins, positioned to form a Greek 'Omega' symbol. One cabin had a roof made of grass. Another was grey with white curtains. A third appeared to be a Barbie temple – pink, frilly and 100% repulsive. Every cabin had a unique feature. One cabin even had a boar head on the door. The one that Ivy led me to was black with a Pac-Man shaped broken ship wheel above the door frame.

Ivy opened the wooden door and politely said, "After you, Natasha." The interior, however, was far from the outer appearance.

An open flame danced around the coals in a marble fire-place, where a pair of scales stood. Four beds were visible, two neatly placed by the left and right walls, which were painted a light shade of crimson. In front of the fire-place lay a fluffy white rug. To one side of the fire-place was a mahogany desk, and a filing cabinet was to the other side. Adding to the sophisticated interior design, an elegant glass chandelier suspended from the ceiling, illuminating the cabin. "Welcome to Cabin 16, Natasha. Firstly we have to make a fact-file of you, like we did for every single camper. It'll only take a few minutes. We use these for revenge and blackmail against our arch-enemies or the Stolls," Ivy explained. She gestured for me to sit down at the desk, while she grabbed a black sheet of paper.

For the first time, I noticed that one of the beds was occupied. A small boy with ginger hair was tucked up under a light-grey quilt, muttering something under his breath. "Is that Daniel..?" I asked Ivy, who was writing my name on the paper.

"Mhm. He is usually training with his sword, but as Percy went to rescue you, he decided to take a nap. I wouldn't wake him, though," Ivy answered, her eyes still focused on the paper. "Anyways, I do have a few questions for you, as I said. Firstly, tell me your eye colour, your hair colour and gender. They're all obvious, but the documents require the simplest of answers."

"Uh, hazel, strawberry-blonde, female," I responded.

"And your mortal parent's status?"

"Alive."

"Favourite colour?"

"Ocean blue."

"Any allergies?"

"Not that I know of."

"Weapon of choice?"

"I think I'd be best with a spear."

"And... Done! By the way, Capture the Flag is happening tonight. Percy is our team's captain. He and Annabeth will sort you out, position wise. Settle down, unpack your stuff. Make yourself at home." Ivy continued to smile at me. She was kind for a child of the goddess of revenge.

I didn't settle down for long, though. As soon as I had unpacked, I heard a loud, metallic _CLANG!_

_A/N: Did you like it? Please review. Ivy is another of my OCs, by the way. Sherman isn't – he's a child of Ares, which I think either Clarisse or Percy mentions in The Stolen Chariot. :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge isn't so sweet – a PJO fan-fiction**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I'm not bothered to come up with a long disclaimer. I do not own PJO or HOH.

_A/N: I've had this chapter idea for a millennia and I have decided to finally upload it. Whoop-de-doo!_

"What was that..?" a squeaky, quiet voice came out of my mouth. Ivy had already dropped her stationary and rushed to the door, her face horror-struck. My vision was far from clear, though I could spot the familiar glint of Celestial Bronze with ease. Eager to get a better view, I hopped off of my chair and jogged up to the open door of Cabin 16.

An inferno danced on the porch, forcing me to stumble back as I reached the door. Soot coated the Barbie's cabin, causing many shrieks from inside. Smaller campers screamed and ran from a bronze figure. Some of the senior campers attempted to calm the crowd down, but failed. Not even Annabeth could round them up.

The mysterious cause of the chaos came to an abrupt halt. A haywire bronze chimpanzee clapped two symbols together, oil leaking out of both of its large nostrils. Dragged by Crazy Chimp was the blonde-haired boy I saw earlier. He was covered in grease and hanging on to the chimpanzee for dear life. Leo held a remote and jerked the controls about ferociously. Did Valdez invent that thing?

"Percy, get a hammer! Fast. I need to knock this thing out before any more serious damage happens. And, uh, Jason? You can let go now of its leg now," Leo ordered, acting like a haywire monkey was no new issue. Percy sprinted off towards a grey shed, which was presumably the armoury. Within seconds, he was back, yielding a sizeable hammer.

Before Crazy Chimp earned an indent in its skull, a gear sprung from its right leg. Chimp's eye colour changed to a deep red. "Enemy. Must kill enemy." He chanted in a robotic voice. Instinctively, Percy dropped the hammer, and darted off to the lake. At a hyper-sonic speed, the chimp stalked him. "Not good." Leo stated. "Annabeth, could you, uh, you know... Could you help him?"

Intelligence swam in Annabeth's eyes. She darted towards the armoury and returned with a spear. How a mere spear could destroy a haywire monkey was beyond my knowledge, though it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to know that it was a hopeless cause. Then, I noticed something. Percy wasn't running anymore. He nodded in Annabeth's direction, who mouthed something like, _Make him overwhelmed._

Percy raised his arms, his teeth gritted due to concentration. To my surprise, the lake's water copied Percy's movements. Crazy Chimp stopped and stared, its mouth gaping at the manipulated marine domain. A spear landed next to it, piercing the lush grass. The chimp turned towards it, the trance broken. Then the bronze figure fell, oil gushing from its armour like blood from an open wound.

From where the monkey corpse lie stood a victorious Annabeth Chase, her sword smeared with oil. I looked from Annabeth to Percy and back. Percy just made a tidal wave appear. Annabeth just became _invisible_. Cheers came from the campers, but Leo just looked at his dead creation with a melancholy expression. Then, his usual idiotic grin reappeared, and Leo collapsed from laughter. The blonde boy looked at him, his eyebrows upturned. "Jason, there's no point in worrying. The kid's never gonna change," the Native-American girl remarked.

"Shut up, Beauty Queen. For your information, Piper, I am just trying to make the situation amusing," Leo retorted. He held his hand out, and immediately the flames levitated towards Leo's hand.

"PERCABETH!" a girl with pigtails and braces squealed, resulting in confused campers, but they soon recovered. They all turned to face in the same direction as the little girl. "Get a room, you two!" yelled the bulky kid who Ivy hated – Sherman, I think his name was. Percy and Annabeth's lips were colliding, their arms wrapped around each other. They broke apart, not blushing but angry at Sherman.

"Oh, Sherman, don't be jealous!" Percy laughed. Annabeth chuckled at Percy's comment, and so did many others. Ivy elbowed Sherman in the ribs. Classic, classic Percy.

A horn sounded in the distance, and the campers headed off to a pavilion with no roof. Ivy grabbed my arm and tugged me towards it. I knew it was a Mess Hall when I spotted the tables, empty glasses and plates inside – Can you have an inside of a building with no walls or roof? Would that even be considered a building? – of it.

I followed Ivy to one of the tables, where we both sat next to each other on a wooden bench. "Pick up one of the glasses and tell it what you want to drink," she urged, and I did as she said.

"Cranberry and apple juice," I told the glass. Magically, the glass filled with cranberry and apple juice. I sipped it, and the flavour poured into my mouth. "How did that just happen..?"

"Magic," Ivy winked at me. She dragged me up to a table where food was kept. We loaded our plates with various foods and headed over to a lit brazier. Ivy scraped a portion of her food into the fire and whispered, "Nemesis." I did the same. Instead of the burnt food smell that I expected, the scent of cookies filled the air. So magic did exist.

The atmosphere in the pavilion was joyful. Piper's table was gossiping, though ironically Piper wasn't. Jason and Percy were on their own, silently eating their pizza slices. Leo and his table were messing about with toy car components. Annabeth and her table were studying a map labelled 'CTF'.

The centaur – Chiron, I learned – tapped his glass twice with a spoon to make a speech. Silence came from all directions of the hall.

"Campers, I understand that a certain game is to commence tonight," many campers cheered at that announcement, "and I am sure that our newest camper would like to be informed of what Capture the Flag is. Basically, Natasha, there are two teams, each bearing a banner, and the game's objective is to bring the opposing team's flag back to friendly territory. However, this time we are having a little twist. The teams have been chosen, so any alliances will be revoked." Cries of protest roused from numerous tables. "The red team shall consist of the Athena, Ares, Apollo, Iris, Tyche, Demeter, Dionysus and Zeus cabins. Annabeth Chase will be the team captain. All of the other cabins shall be members of the blue team, lead by Percy Jackson. The creek is the borderline. Prisoners may be disarmed, but not gagged or bound. No intentional maiming and definitely no killing. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Chiron," reluctance lingered in the campers' voices. The horn blew again, and the campers headed to the armoury to fetch weaponry and armour.

I followed Percy and Ivy to the deadly shed. Inside, racks of weapons and shields stood. We each grabbed a breast-plate, a helmet with blue feathers and some shin-pads. Ivy threw me a spear, which I caught with ease. "You said that you'd be best with them. It's perfectly balanced, too. Lucky girl," she confirmed. Ivy was right, too. The spear was neither too heavy nor too light.

"Listen up, everyone! Okay, so this game is gonna be different. No doubt about that. So, we need to be super organised. Natasha, we all know of our positions, so I'm just going to stick you in the left flank defence. Your job is to fend off any of the approaching red team members. Got that? Good. Just give it your best shot, guys," Percy said.

"Well, we are obviously going to lose. I mean, _come on_. We're up against Annabeth," one of the brothers that I saw earlier spoke up.

"Travis, I know. Trust me, we're going to lose with dignity," Percy chuckled while Travis smirked. With that, everyone headed off to the nearby woods.

- (During Capture the Flag) -

I dodged an arrow, panting. So far, Travis' prediction was correct. We were on the track of loss. Percy had been taken a prisoner by Annabeth, who was duelling Piper and Leo successfully. A seven-year-old girl sprinted past the three battling demigods with a blue banner. Thirty seconds later, another horn sounded, announcing the red team's victory.

_A/N: Ok, this wasn't my best chapter. I'm proud of it, though, and I hope you review!_


End file.
